Life isn't as it seems
by VampiricAngel90
Summary: First off I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to miss Rowling.I own the ocs though. This story is a bit au and the characters are ooc. Pairings are Draco/Ginny, hermione/George, Harry/Luna and Ron/Lavender. hermione, Ginny, lavender, Luna, Fred and George find out they are not who they thought they were. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin,Severus Snape,Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1:Hermione

**I don't own the Harry potter franchise or the characters,the are Rowling's. I own the ocs and the plot** the chapters are being revised thanks to my beta Arianscorp.

It was one of those warm summer afternoons when one couldn't help but feel lazy. When one simply kicks off their shoes and laze around, that's exactly what Hermione Granger was doing during one summer afternoon of her vacations before she started her fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Dressed in hues of blue, she was still in her pyjamas reading Hogwarts: A History for probably the hundredth time when she heard a soft knocking on her door.

"Come in," Hermione called as she slipped in a bookmark between the pages she was reading and placed the book on her bedside table.

With a soft creak the door opened and in walked her parents, Nathan Granger and Jordana Granger. Nathan, a tall man with balding brown hair and brown eyes, sat on the chair beside Hermione's desk. Jordana, a short petite woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes behind green rimmed glasses, sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you," Jordana Granger said to her daughter as she took her hand and shared a nervous glance with her husband.

Hermione being highly observant caught on to the silent exchange and couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere of her room had become slightly uncomfortable.

"Mom" said Hermione, her voice urgent and slightly more than a whisper. When Jordana didn't respond, Hermione looked to her father, "Dad?" she said, looking towards him for an answer but her didn't give her any, rather he handed to her an large white envelope that was addressed to her, Hermione.

Not opening the envelope Hermione again looked to her mother for an answer.

She wanted to hear it from her parents.

Jordana Granger sighed and looked to her husband again. Nathan smiled and nodded beckoning her to go on. Breathing deeply, Jordana turned to face Hermione, "Sweetie, your father and I have not been truthful to you these past fifteen years." She said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "You see darling, Nathan and I couldn't have our own children so when we found you on our porch with a letter and a birth certificate we took you in."

"I was adopted?" Hermione asked, staring at the white envelope with her name on it, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We were told not to until the time was right," said Nathan Granger, his eyes moist as well.

"We are sorry we lied to you," Jordana said tears running down her cheek.

Hermione smiled at the man and woman who took her in a raised her, a tear and a half escaping her own eyes.

She stared at the envelope her father had given to her and continued to stare at it for a long time, contemplating if she should open it or not. Lost in thought, she didn't even notice her parents leave or how much time went by while she came to a decision.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Hermione's inquisitiveness got the better of her. She realised that the Grangers would always be her parents but it was important for her to know who her real parents were as well and with that in mind, she opened the letter and took out a bundle of papers from.

Sighing, she picked up the least worn out piece of parchment, which seemed to have a preservation spell on it. Picking it up, she unfolded it and began to read.

_My Darling Hermione,_

I can't tell you how sorry I am for if this letter has come to your hands then it surely means that your father and I are no longer by your side to take care of you. I hope you will be able to forgive me so my soul would rest in peace for all I ever wanted for you was to be happy and safe which I'm sure you are now.

I know you have questions and being  
your mother it is my duty to tell you about your past and my decisions that left you bereft of your parents. My name, my dear child is Aleeria Faye. In my lifetime I was the daughter and the heiress to the house of Faye, an ancient house of magic that was said to have its roots so deep in magic that it outdated the time of Merlin and the Founders.

By now, you'd have realised where your strength in magic comes from but know this, that your father's bloodline too has made its contribution for your father was the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius Orion Black.

If your father isn't there with you, it is primarily my fault. I erased my memories from our time spent together and never told him that we had a daughter together. Those were dark times and I don't know if they have ended or not but know this that I left you amongst the muggles so that no one would ever be able to find you. You, my dear are the heiress to two of the most important noble Houses. It is not only your heritage, but also your responsibility. It is not only a blessing but a… curse.

You are the rightful heir; you are Lady Hermione Jean-Faye Black, your parent's daughter and I speak on both of our behalf that we both love you more than anything else in the world. It's my desire for you to find your father and tell him of the truth. I'd be at peace knowing that you are with him.

If he has perished then I'm sure that you'd find a family with the Potters. They were after all the closest thing your father had to a family.

I'll always love you. Your mother, Aleeria

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks. She was crying for the mother she didn't know, pining for her. He heart pained at realizing how much her mother loved her, loved her enough to send Hermione away to keep her safe.

Folding the letter, she put it back in her envelope and picked up another piece of parchment.

**Hermione Jean-Faye Black,  
daughter of Aleeria Dana Faye and Sirius Orion Black Born on 19th September 1980**

"It's true," Hermione said to herself.

Getting out of bed she walked out of her door and down the stairs to the kitchen. She then found the two people who meant the world to her sitting at the dining table, holding hands.

Rushing to them, Hermione engulfed them both in a hug with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she whispered and that was how the family remained until it was time for dinner and Nathan Granger decided to take his family out.

Wiping away her tears and with a gentle smile on her face Hermione decided to go and freshen up before leaving.

Making her way to the powder room across the hall, Hermione was left speechless when she saw herself in the mirror. For it wasn't her, but someone else.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape as she saw the girl in the mirror and even though she knew it was her she had a tough time believing it for she was being stared at by a girl with soft honey blonde curls that fell all the way to her back and blue eyes gleaming like sapphires.

What was happening to her?

**end of chapter one, hope you enjoy. Also the chapters are all being edited**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and George now seventeen along with their newly turned fourteen year old sister Ginny were looking through an opened trunk that they had found in the attic. Molly Weasley had threatened her twin sons to clean the attic and bedroom otherwise she'd do it for them. Fred and George not willing to lose their possessions decided to take up the task however the task being too big for them, they thought it'd be best to ask their sister for help and that's how they came along the trunk in the attic.

Ginny noticed four pieces of parchment sitting in the trunk, picking them up she looked at each one and then stood up. There was a letter and three birth certificates, she promptly read the three certificates her eyes getting bigger and her irises dilating as she read each one, "Fred, George look at these."

Wondering just what it was she had found the twins stopped looking through the trunk, stood up and turned to their sister.

"What did you find there Gin?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"A letter and birth certificates, but the names on them are wrong"

"How so?" asked Fred, sharing a look of confusion with his twin.

"See for yourself" said Ginny handing the birth certificates to Fred.

"Read them out loud Gred" George said.

So Fred read them all out loud, Ginny was right all three were all wrong they just had to be.

**Fredrick Gideon Lupin  
Son of Serena Ginevra Prewitt & Remus John Lupin  
Born on April 1,1978**

**George Fabian Lupin  
Son of Serena Ginevra Prewitt & Remus John Lupin  
Born on April 1,1978**

**Ginevra Molly Lupin  
Daughter of Serena Ginevra Prewitt & Remus John Lupin  
Born on May 2,1981**

"We're adopted" Ginny said in shock, her eyes wide.

"According to these birth certificates we are" George said

"Our dad is Remus" Said Fred

All three were wondering why they didn't know about Serena their birth mother or why their father didn't know he was their father.

"Ginny read the letter to us" George said hoping the letter held answers, looking at his twin and younger sister he saw that they too hoped it had answers.

Ginny opened the letter and began to read.

_To my two rambunctious twin boys and my sweet daughter,_

In life I loved you very much and it pains me to leave you with your aunt and uncle but I had no choice. I was dying, giving birth to your baby sister was always a risk to my life but it was a risk that I was willing to take.

My dear daughter, never blame yourself for my death for it was my choice to die giving life to you. Live your life, for I'll live through you. You are my reflection; I have seen it in your eyes. I have held you for one time only but I know you would grow up to be just like me.

To my boys, Jester and Joker, Oh! How much I love you both. You were the centre of my life. Not a day went by when you didn't make me laugh. You never failed to amuse me, bringing light to my life even when it was shrouded by darkness.

I hope you aunt and uncle have brought you up well. It was my decision to leave you with them for I believed you deserved to be with your family. Your father… Remus Lupin was a werewolf… Those were dark times my children and even though I was a Gryffindor I was scared for my family. Your father was fighting for the light; he was a frontrunner like his friends. I on the other hand chose to stay behind, to protect our family I chose to separate us from your father, obliviating his memories of us.

I always wanted a safe and care-free childhood for the three of you and I sincerely hope you had one.

I'll always love you and now that you know who your parents are the charms that I cast to protect you from the world would cease to exist.

I'll always be with you in spirit.

Your Mother

Serena

All three had tears falling from their eyes; the letter had answered all their questions. They wondered if they did look the same or if they looked any different and to test if the glamour charm had ceased, all three walked over to the big mirror and peered into it.

They had changed, Fred and George now had hazel eyes and their hair was now a reddish Brown, Ginny's hair was a darker red and her eyes now an ice blue colour.

"Let's go and tell them that we know" Fred said walking to the door, George and Ginny following him.

The three walked out the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur sat at the table.

"We know" George said, "We found the birth certificates and we read the letter"

Arthur looked up at his two nephews and niece, "You found the papers then?"

"Yes" Fred said, "And we understand why"

"I am glad you all are not mad" Arthur said.

"You took us all in and named me after her" Ginny said, "How come we never heard her name?"

"She told us never to say her name, you look just like her Ginny" spoke up Molly who had tears in her eyes.

"Ginny smiled and went over and hugged her aunt, then uncle, Fred and George hugging them as well.

"The letter said Joker and Jester, were those our nicknames?" asked George.

Molly laughed, "Yes your mother called you Joker and she called Fred Jester"

"Tell us about her please" asked Ginny.

The three siblings sat down and listened to their aunt talk about their mother.


	3. Lavender and Luna

**An.I own nothing but the plot,the mistakes and the ocs.** WARNING MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND ALCOHOL USE!.

**thank you to all who reviewed, alerted this story,added to their favorites and fallers this story.**

Lavender Brown flinched as she heard  
yelling, her parents were at it again. She knew what they where arguing about it was what they argued about all the time which one got to hit her this time. Lavender listened hoping neither of them would come to her room which was really a closet it had been her room for fifteen years, No one at school except for one person knew what she was going through. Her parents voices were getting closer until finally they were right out side her door.

"Let's leave the little tramp be for the night we haven't the time" her mother said cruelly.

"Very well but when we return the brat is going to pay" said her father maliciously,"I don't know why we ever took her in"

Lavender's eyes widened in shock,what did he mean took her in.

"We took her in so we could have someone to take our anger out on dear"her mother said with a cruel laugh.

Lavender listened as her parents walked away from her room, she listened to the sounds of them leaving with loud pops.

Getting out of bed Lavender went to the small desk grabbed a quill and parchment, she wrote a quick letter, folded it, wrote the name of her friend and walked over to her owl,who sat on the windowsill.

"Take this to Luna ok girl"Lavender said to her owl,who gave a soft affirmative hoot and flew through the open window,"Now I leave"with that said she packed what little she had,climbed out the window and climbed down the side.

(WITH LUNA)  
Luna lovegood age fourteen sat on the roof outside her window,tears falling down her face her father was drunk again, he was always drunk ever since her mother had passed on. He wasn't ever mean but this summer he was,telling her that she was nothing and that she was not really his child nor his dead wives child.

"I wander if it's truthful?"Luna mumbled to herself.

"hoot,hoot" and owl sounded beside her.

Luna looked over and saw her friend Lavender's owl Meeka sitting beside her a letter in her beak,"Is that for me?".The owl nodded and Luna took the letter and gave the owl a pet on the head,the owl flew away into the night. She opened the letter and read what it said.

_Luna,  
I cannot be in this house any longer,I heard them yelling about me and who got to hurt me,I heard them talking and I am not their daughter though I do not know if this is are out for the night and I am going to find the truth. I need a safe place please meet me in the woods behind my place and come quick.  
Lavender._

Luna folded the letter and stood up.

"First some things, then I'll leave" Luna walked towards her window, she didn't have to worry about being quiet,her father was passed out drunk.  
Climbing through her window she walked over to her closet and pulled what little she had,putting all of it into a sack,she tied it off and set it aside.

"I should take my trunk"Luna mumbled to herself, then shook her head,"it's no use my trunks hidden where I can't get to"

Luna grabbed her bag, walked over to the open window and climbed back out.  
(WITH LAVENDER)  
Lavander hid behind a tall willow tree in the woods a mile from her crunching of footsteps on the ground sounded,Lavender listened intently her hand going to her wand just in case of Deatheaters coming.

"Lavender?"a dreamy feminine voice laced with a tinge of sadness called out softly,"Where are you?"

Sighing in relief Lavender walked out from behind the willow,there was Luna her eyes searching everywhere. Lavender walked up to her friend and gently tapped her shoulder. Luna spun around quickly and smiled at seeing her friend.

"Hello"Luna said softly

"Hey Luna" Lavender said and hugged her friend who returned her hug.

"Come on I know where we will both be safe"

Lavender gasped in shock she knew Luna's father was always drunk but he never hit Luna. Unlike her parents who made it a game to see who could hurt her the worst without killing her,"Your father hasn't hit you had he?"

Luna shook her head,"No but he's become increasingly mean as of late. Before he'd ignore me and lock me in my room,"

"Luna what has he said?"

"That I am not his child nor his wife's child. I wonder if it's true and if so where my real mother and father are,"

"I've been wondering the same, after hearing them say they shouldn't of taken me in,"

Luna hugged her friend briefly,"Come on you and I are going to a safe place"  
Luna and Lavender started walking away.

"Where is this safe place at Luna?"

"Well first we need to go to the Weasley's and ask them for help"

So both girls walked towards where the Weasley's lived.

**To be continued...**  
A/N: If someone could make me a picture for this story please pm me and I will tell you what I want or you can make it something good. Thanks,  
VampiricAngel90


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright you all know the drill I own nothing but the ocs and the plot** WARNING: LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF ALCOHOL USE AND ABUSE. ENJOY

Knocking sounded on the kitchen door of the borrow, Arthur stood up and answered it before him stood Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood. "Hello girls, come in and then explain why your hear so late" he stepped aside to let them in when both had walked in and taken seats, he shut the door and sat back down.

"Lavender wrote to me, saying she needed to go some place safe. I also need a safe place" Luna said her dreamy voice tinged with sadness," We decided to come here hoping you'd know of a place"

Arthur looked to Molly who nodded,"We do just why do you both need a safe place, aren't you safe with your father Luna and your parents Lavender?"

Luna shook her head,"Marius Lovegood is a drunk, he locks me away in my room has since I was seven I'm only aloud out for the school year, if I'm with him or if I sneak out when he's passed out" Molly gasped."He also said that I want his daughter" Luna had tears falling from her eyes.

"My parents who it turns out aren't really my parents at all, beat me" Lavender said and to everyone's shock,she stood up and lifted her shirt above her belly where a fading bruise was.

Everyone but Luna gasped in shock, Ginny pulled her friend into a sideways hug. Banging sounded on the door, Arthur stood and answered it standing their was Marius Lovegood and he rank of alcohol. Arthur closed the door just enough that Marius couldn't see in to the house.

"Marius, what brings you here so late?"Arthur ask with a polite facade.

" I..is ththat li li little ?" Marius asked drunkenly.

"Marius go home, your drunk"

Marius pulled out his wand and pointed at Arthur, who took out his own and pointed it," Whheere iiiisss thhaat biittch" Marius said angrily, trying to get pass Arthur and into the house.

Arthur Marius from entering the house and pushed him back, Marius stumbled backward and glared,"You tell that slut if I find her, she's dead" with that said Marius stormed off.

Closing the door Arthur turned around to find his wife by the counter, her face set with anger, Ginny and Lavender held on to Luna who had tears falling down her face while the twins stood in front of all three girls protectively.

"We're leaving, get your stuff then we'll leave" Arthur sat down.

All five teens looked at each other,nodded and ran out of the room and up the stairs, the twins going to their room and the three girls to Ginny's. Moments later five pairs of footsteps and three trunks came down the stairs, Luna, Lavender and Ginny entered the kitchen first followed by Fred and George.

Arthur nodded and motioned for everyone to follow him, Molly and the five teens followed him out the door and to his Ford Angela, Arthur and Molly got in the front and all five teens got in the back. Starring the car, Arthur drove off into the night.

**hope you enjoyed sorry it's so short.**

_VampiricAngel90_


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**welcome back to the story all, as you know I don't own the Harry potter characters**

WARNING: SOME SADNESS ABOUT TO HAPPEN.. BRING KLEENEX. on with the show...

Sirius Black lay on the couch in the library, eyes closed on arm on his chest, on arm under his head. He started hearing a girls voice speaking, softly at first then louder. Sirius sat up and looked around his room yet found no one, shaking his head he lay back down, the voice started again only this time he recognized it, it was Hermione she was reading and he could hear her as if she was sitting in the library, though he hadn't seen her when he had looked around the room.

_"I'm going crazy, that's it it's the only reason I'm hearing voices"_ Sirius thought shaking his head.

_"Your father is __**Sirius Black**__"_, Hermione's voice echoed in his mind, Sirius shot up off the couch eyes wide as he heard the words your father is Sirius Black, those words repeating over and over until a rush of memories knocked him on the ground. The vision of a beautiful woman with honey-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes appeared in his mind, she was holding sweet little one year old girl with the same hair and eyes as the woman.

"Aleeria, Mione-girl" Sirius whispered as the image faded, tears pouring down his face, he stood up,walked over to the armchair, sank into it, sobbed and said those names over and over.

(MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN) Remus Lupin sat in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmwauld Place, sipping tea and reading a book. Suddenly as if from nowhere a mans voice echoed in Remus's mind, it was his own voice reading a children's book, a memory came rushing from somewhere deep in his mind and Remus watched and listened with wide eyes. memory _"And so the little boy and his kitten slept peacefully," Remus's voice spoke._

_"Read another daddy" two year old identical boys with hazel eyes and reddish-brown hair asked in unison._

_The younger Remus laughed and smiled at the twin boys,"What do you think dear, think they should hear another one?", he looked over at the woman leaning on the arm of the couch she rested on, she had ice blue eyes and long dark-red hair, her hands rested on her pregnant belly._

_"Well the baby wants another story" the woman said lovingly patting her belly, "And so do I". _

The memory faded, and both the book and the cup of tea fell to the table, the cup with a shatter and the book with a thud. "Serena, Fred, George, my baby" Remus whispered, tears in his eyes.

He wiped away his tears and looked up as Severus Snape, his wife Bellatrix, her sister Narcissus and her husband Lucius Malfoy walked in, the two men were teasing each other their wives just rolled their eyes, walked over to the table and sat down across from Remus. Severus and Lucius followed their wives and took seats beside them, all four looked up at Remus and looks of concern came upon their faces.

Severus looked down at the table, saw the shattered glass, pulled out his wand and cleaned the mess up then put his wand back away.

"Remus is everything okay?" Lucius asked looking at his friend.

"My wife" Remus whispered

Severus and Lucius looked at each other.

"Wife?" Said Lucius.

" Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Severus asked looking at the other three.

Lucius and Narcissia shook their heads, Bellatrix made an aha sound, all three turned and looked at her.

"What!" They asked in unison.

"Serena that was her name" Bellatrix said, "Don't you guys remember?"

"Oh wait, Serena Prewitt, Molly's little sister" Narcissia said as she remembered.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other eyes wide as they two remembered.

"How could I forget my wife?" Remus asked running a hand through his hair.

"What else did you remember?" Lucius asked.

" Everything, that I have three children, that Molly has been raising them" Remus answered," How could I forget I had children?"

"That's right, you and Serena had twin boys they were two and she was due to give birth to a girl" Severus said remembering his two nephews and his unborn niece,"But you were on a mission when she went into labor"

"And when I came home, I remembered nothing until now" Remus sighed

"I wander if dear Sirius remembered anything?" Bellatrix wandered using her nickname for her cousin.

"Oh I remembered alright" All five looked up to find Sirius standing in the doorway, leaning against it," My wife Aleeria and my daughter Hermione"

Sirius walked over to the table and sat down.

PART TWO OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. HOPE YOU ENJOYED FYI THOUGHTS AND MEMORIES ITALIC AND EXAGGERATE IS BOLD.


	6. Chapter 5 part two

**I own nothing but the plot and ocs** THIS IS PART 2 OF THE LAST CHAPTER.

Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited.

last time:

_"Oh I remembered alright" All five looked up to find Sirius standing in the doorway, leaning against it," My wife Aleeria and my daughter Hermione"_

_Sirius walked over to the table and sat down._

"Sirius, you said your daughter's name is Hermione right?" Asked Lucius in thought.

"Yea why?" Sirius stretched his back and looked at Lucius with a questioning look.

"Because the only Hermione I know of is Hermione Granger" Lucius answered,"She could be the same one"

"You think that Hermione Granger as in my godson's best friend could be my daughter?" Sirius questioned.

Lucius nodded his head.

"She couldn't be, could she?" Sirius looked first to Remus, then to Severus, Narcissia and Bellatrix all of who nodded.

"Well I've taught Granger for fourteen years, and now that I remember everything of Aleeria Faye, Miss. Granger is just like her" Severus said.

"Fifteen years dear, she's going into her fifth year, the same as our daughter" Bellatrix said to her husband with a kind of sadness in her eyes, a few tears fell, Narcissia reached over and grasped her sisters hand.

Sirius and Remus started to discuss this and the whereabouts of Remus's three could be.

Severus wrapped his arms around Bellatrix's shoulders,"I know dear and I've been watching over her, she's not doing well and the sooner she is back with us and away from the Browns the better" Severus spoke, anger in his eyes.

"Severus, dear friend what have the Brown couple done to make you so angry?" Lucius asked a look of confusion on his face.

Severus turned his head and met his friend's eyes,"Garrison and Paris Brown our the ones that mine and Bellatrix's daughter Lavender was sent to"

"Have they not taken care of her, last time I saw her she looked fine" Lucius spoke remembering when he and Narcissus had gotten Draco from the train, in the beginning of summer.

Severus snorted angrily," She may look fine, but she isn't no matter how much she tries to hide it she isn't"

Bellatrix looked up at her husband,"Why is she not fine?"

Severus looked at his wife, what he was about to tell her would near break her heart that or she'd be going after Garrison and Paris Brown," They abuse her and have been for years"

Bellatrix growled in anger,"I'll kill them, we never should have given her away, we shouldn't have altered her memories" Bellatrix spoke, her voice ice cold,"How long?

"Are you sure you want to know?" Severus asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

Bellatrix nodded.

Severus sighed,"Since she was four and that's not all"

"What do you mean that's not all?" asked Remus as he and Sirius looked up from their conversation.

Severus looked to Lucius and Narcissia,"I've been watching over Luna as well"

"And?" prompted Lucius.

Severus ran a hand through his hair," I looked into her mind, just to make sure she was alright and she's not. She's not being harmed" Severus said quickly as both Lucius and Narcissia looked ready to kill at the thought of their daughter being harmed," However, Marius Lovegood has been getting drunk since she was seven, since Hallie Lovegood died, he's been locking Luna away since then"

Lucius narrowed his eyes in anger, he'd have to pay a visit to Marius, he never liked the man, his wife had been a fine lady.

"My baby" Narcissia said tearfully.

Lucius took his wife into his arms as she began to weep,"We'll get her back, her and Lavender"

"Oh your damn right we will" Bellatrix said with vigor.

As Severus, Bellatrix, Narcissia and Lucius talked about Luna and Lavender, Remus and Sirius went back to their conversation.

"Remus, I just thought of something" Sirius said,"Your kids are with Molly and Arthur"

Remus looked at his best friend as if he had grown another head,"Why would they be with Molly and Arthur, they already have seven kids"

"Think about it, Molly was Serena's sister right?" Remus nodded,"And if Hermione Granger could be my daughter, then Fred and George Weasley could be your sons"

"How do you figure and what about my unborn daughter" questioned Remus.

Sirius looked at his friend,"And they say your smart, your wives middle name was what?"

"It was Ginevra" Remus said a look of dawning appearing on his face,"And Molly would have named her in honor of Serena.

Sirius smiled,"Exactly, now all we have to do is wait till they get here and see"

Remus and the others who had stopped their discussion to listen to Sirius all nodded.

HOPE YOU LIKED.


	7. Chapter 6

**don't own Harry potter at all nope not mine**  
ON WITH THE STORY...

Two hours had passed, Bellatrix and Narcissia sat side by side chatting, Severus, Lucius, Sirius and Remus were all discussing Quidditch when the door opened and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy walked in, the three fifteen year old teens boys walked over to the table a sat down.

"And just where have you three been?" Lucius asked looking over at boys.

"In our room dad" Draco answered.

Lucius nodded and turned back to his conversation with the other three make adults, a knock sounded on the front door.

"Who could that be?" Narcissia asked,"Only a few people know where this place is, you don't think Deatheaters found out?"

Severus shook his head,"No no one but the order knows of this place"

"Plus we have safe guards to keep people from giving the location away" Bellatrix said adding to what Severus had said.

Lucius turned his head and looked at his son and two "nephews","One of you answer the door"

Harry, Ron and Draco at one another, nodded, put out their left hands palms facing upwards, they then made a fist with their right hands and counted one, two, three, each one made a different sign with their first. Ron lost having made paper while both Harry and Draco made scissors. Ron leaned back in his chair and watched the so-called battle.

Harry and Draco counted to three again and made their signs, Harry grinning and Draco mock scowling, Harry had made paper and Draco rock. Draco stood up and went to answer the door, moments later Molly and Arthur walked in and took seats at the table. Draco walked in dragging a silvery blonde haired and stormy blue eyes, who looked like she could be his sister.

"Why does Luna look me, only female?" Draco questioned coming to a stop in front of his parents.

Lucius and Narcissia looked to each other, then to their son,"Because she's your twin sister, Draco that's why she looks like you" Lucius said as he looked over at his daughter.

"The charm wore off slot sooner" Narcissia said smiling to her daughter, Luna smiled back.

Draco was confused, why hadn't his parents ever told him about his twin,"Why didn't you tell me, that I have a sister?" Draco smiled,"I've always wanted a little sister, I am older right?" Draco looked at his parents in question.

"Yes Draco you are older by five minutes" Narcissia answered.

Draco nodded, he and Luna then went over to where Harry and a Ron stood.

"Why does that girl look like Lavender?" Ron asked pointing to a girl of fifteen with dark brown hair and sea green eyes being hugged by Bellatrix and Severus, looking as if she never wanted to be let go, they all had tears in their eyes.

"That is Lavender, her identity charm is just gone same as mine" Luna answered

"Really?" Ron asked looking over at Lavender, Luna nodded, "I don't believe it's her, Lavender?"

Lavender looked over at Ron," Yes Ron?"

"Luna says that your Lavender, tell me something only she would know about me" Ron said walking over and standing in front of her.

Lavender smiled,"You love to cook and hope to be a famous chef someday"

Ron's eyes widened and he pulled Lavender into a hug.

(MEAN WHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE KITCHEN)

Remus and three teens stood looking at each other, the oldest two identical Seventeen year old twins with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, the girl was fourteen with long dark red hair and ice blue eyes.

"You know you look just like her" Remus said looking at Ginny.

"Aunt Molly said the same thing" Ginny said.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for your birth, I'm sorry I didn't realize who you three were" tear drops fell from Remus's eyes.

Fred, George and Ginny hugged their father, tears in their eyes also.

"None of us knew and we've forgiven you" Fred, George and Ginny said in unison.

"Harry, come here" Remus called, Harry walked over and stood beside Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny, Fred, George" Harry waves to each one.

"How'd you know it was them?" Remus asked.

Harry laughed,"Well they still look like them, just their hair, eyes and real parents changed"

Remus and the other three nodded.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, NOT TO WORRY HERMIONE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	8. three months later

**not mine. Enjoy **

(Almost a month later)  
Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in the kitchens of Grimmwauld Place chatting and sipping tea, Remus was spending time with his children, Lucius and Narcissia had taken Draco and Luna out for some bonding time, Ron and Harry where upstairs doing whatever it is fifteen year old boys do. Bellatrix and Severus had taken Lavender to dinner. The kitchen door swung open and in walked Sirius, he went over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Something wrong, Sirius?" Arthur asked as he looked up at the man.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "Did either of you get a letter from Hermione at all or did she try to contact you?"

"I didn't get any letter" Arthur said, "Molly dear, did you receive a letter from Hermione?" Arthur looked over at his wife with a questioning look.

Molly's brow creased in thought, "No I didn't, which is odd she always sends a letter, why?" She looked over at Sirius.

"I've sent her three letters since I found out and the owl I always use just flies right back with the letter, I tried sending all three but that didn't work either and I've tried the flew network but nothing"

"She's probably still getting used to the idea that she has one of the last surviving Maurders for a father, uncle Sirius" a voice said from the doorway, the three adults looked towards the doorway to find Ron and Harry standing there, it was Ron who had spoken.

"Just how long have boys been listening in?" Molly asked mock scolding.

"Aunt Molly we weren't listening in on anything" Harry said with a straight face, if one looked closely at his lips they'd see that the corners of his lips twitched at bit in laughter.

Molly raised her eyebrows and started at both her son and "nephew". The children had all taken to calling the adults who weren't their parent or parents aunt and uncle.

"Five minutes or so" they answered and unison.

Molly shook her head and smiled, she nodded and gestured for the boys to sit, Harry and Ron quickly sat down.

"Now what did you need boys?" Arthur questioned.

"We got a letter from Hermione" Ron answered, "Harry do you have the letter?"

Harry took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Ron, who handed it over to his father, "It's not dated for today rather for a month or so before" Ron said.

"Read the letter Arthur" Sirius said.

Arthur opened the letter and began to read...

_Dear Harry and Ron  
I don't know if this letter will get to you both or not, my fireplace isn't working for some unknown reason and every letter I have sent for a week has come straight back to me so I am hoping this letter finds you, I've even tried sending a letter to your parents Ron. Two weeks ago the people I called mom and dad told me some life changing news, they told me I was adopted and gave me my original birth certificate and a letter from my birth mother. I read both and it turns out that I am in fact Sirius Black's daughter which makes me your God-sister Harry. I've tried sending him letters and I've tried the flew network but just like when I tried getting a hold of you boys or a hold of your parents Ron, the letters come back and I can't get through. Well I'm hoping my boys are well and being good, I should be there soon though I don't know when.  
With all my love,  
Hermione_

Arthur placed the letter on the table, "I think we should talk to Dumbledore", Dumbledore had been told about the six teens real parenting four days after though he had already known.

"Can't remember he's away somewhere where he can't be contacted by letter or by fireplace" Sirius said.

Arthur nodded, "She'll be here soon so we shouldn't worry too much" Molly said as she conjured snacks, Sirius joined them at the table and they all sat and enjoyed the food and drinks.

(three months later)  
It's been three months since Fred, George and Ginny were reunited with their father, since Lavender was reunited with her parents and since Luna was reunited with her parents and twin brother. the adults were in the living room, the teens in were in the room Harry, Ron and Draco shared, it was big enough to fit three beds, furniture and still have lots of room. Draco sat on his bed with Ginny who was using his lap as a pillow, Harry, Fred, George and Luna were on Harry's bed, Luna was leaning against Harry, Ron and Lavender sat on Ron's bed.

"Do I looked like a pillow to you?" Draco asked as he looked down a his lap where Ginny's head lay.

Ginny smiled up at him,"Why yes Draco, you do look like a pillow"

The others laughed,"I never should a asked" Draco muttered.

Luna leaned up and kissed Harry's cheek, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Harry looked up to find Draco looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hurt my sister and..." Draco began.

"You'll kill me" Harry said

Draco nodded.

Luna stuck her tongue out at her twin, Draco retaliated.

(WITH THE ADULTS)  
The adults all sat in the living room talking, Severus, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissia were on the couch, Bellatrix and Narcissia were leaning against their husbands, Molly and Arthur sat on the love seat, Sirius sat in an armchair and Remus sat in the other.

"Molly, I can't thank you and Arthur enough for taking care of my children for all these years" Remus said in gratitude.

"You don't have to thank us, it's what family does and we're all family" Molly said smiling at him,"And you've been thanking us for three months now" she gave him a mock chastising looked and smiled.

Remus chucked.

"We are a family aren't we" Narcissia said with a smile on her face.

"Yea we are" Bellatrix said.

An urgent knock sounded on the front door, Severus got up and answered the door standing there was Professor Dumbledore a grave looked on his face.

"Dumbledore, come in" Severus stepped aside, Dumbledore walked in and Severus shut the door.

Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat down, Severus went and sat back on th couch.

"I have bad news" Dumbledore said a troubled looked on his face,"Hermione has been kidnapped"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"How long as she been missing?" Lucius questioned, "When did you find out?"

"An hour before I arrived here, as soon as I heard a quickly contacted three of the best most trustworthy aurors and had them check out her adoptive parents home, they came back and said that her adoptive parents had gone away on vacation and that according to the charm they used to check how long it's been since Hermione was in the house"

"How long?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore looked to him with a grave look, "Three months and they are searching everywhere for your daughter and those who took her"

Without saying a word Sirius stood up and walked out of the room, moments later a door slamming and glass shattering were heard.

(GINNY)  
Ginny crouched on the landing, her eyes wide in shock, Hermione had been kidnapped, none of the adults besides Remus had seen her, he looked up meet her eyes and motioned for her to go, Ginny nodded and ran quietly back the boy's room.

"Hermione's been kidnapped!" She said as soon as she closed the door.

Various looks of shock crossed their faces.

"How long?"asked Ron holding onto a crying Lavender.

"Three months" Ginny walked over and sat down beside Draco, her eyes were teary, Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Harry held onto Luna who had tears running down her face.

**Will Hermione be found? Find out in the next chapter or maybe you wont, stay tuned.**


	9. six months and soul mates

**don't own Harry Potter** WARNING YOU MAY OR MAY NOT CRY, MENTION OF RAPE...Thanks you guys for reviewing, alerting and adding this story to your favorites..

Hermione had been missing now for six months, they searched and searched yet they couldn't find her or the people who kidnapped her, yet they hadn't given up hope. Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Lavender and Luna had gone back to Hogwarts for their fifth and fourth years. Fred and George had closed the shop until she was found and those who took her were either dead or in prison.

(WITH HERMIONE)  
Hermione lay on her side shivering both from the cold and from what they had done, for six months they had rapped her and they had laughed while doing it. It was dark where they kept her so she didn't know where she was had, she didn't have her wand they'd broken it said a mudblood like her didn't deserve one. She had bruises all over her body, her clothes were torn and she just wanted to be saved.  
(END)

(GRIMMWAULD PLACE)  
Lucius and Remus sat in the kitchen of Grimmwauld place, they were talking about were else to look for Hermione.

"We've checked every possible place," Lucius said wearily, "wherever they have her it's got a lot of charms to keep others from finding it"

Remus sighed, "We have to find her and bring her home"

Lucius nodded, they all wanted her home safe and sound, they were all taking her kidnapping hard but Sirius and George took it the hardest, Sirius was angry, he wanted to find the men who took his daughter and hurt them, but mostly all he wanted was his daughter home. George didn't laugh anymore instead he just shut himself in the library, no one but Fred was allowed in.

Sirius walked through the kitchen door followed by Fred, both walked to the table and sat down.

"Anything?" Sirius asked

Remus looked over at his friend and shook his head sadly, Sirius nodded.

"How's George doing, Fred?" Remus asked looking at Fred.

"Not good, he won't come out of the library, I've never seen him like this before, he's pale, his eyes are dull and he wakes up at night screaming as if he's being hurt"

"How long has he been like this?" Lucius asked.

Fred thought on it,"Six months, since we found out Hermione had been kidnapped, why?"

"You know what soul mates are?" Fred nodded, "There's a legend a very old one about soul mates, when two who are soul mates, their bound together from the time their born though neither will know until they meet, they may not know even then"

"Everyone has soul mate, what's that have to do with George?" Fred asked.

"The soulmates Lucius is talking about is very rare, there's only ever been one other like them" Remus answered

"Why is it rare?" Fred questioned

"They can feel what ever the other is feeling, meaning if one is being hurt, the other feels it ten times worse" Sirius said

Fred looked confused for a moment, then thoughtful, "So your all saying that George and Hermione are soul mates?"

Lucius, Remus and Sirius all nodded, a crashing sound came from the library, the four of them bolted out of the kitchen and raced into the library, they stopped dead in their tracks, George lay on the ground barely breathing, they rushed over to him.

"Georgie?" Fred said tearfully shaking his twin, "Wake up"

"He's not going to" Lucius said sadly, "Something happened to Hermione"

"What happened to my daughter?" Sirius asked thinking the worst.

Lucius shook his head sadly, "I don't know"

"From the look of George, I'd say they're both in a coma" Remus said

A pop sounded and they all looked up to find Dobby standing there.

"I is being sent by Mr. Dumbledore, he is saying for you all to come to Hogwarts, it is urgent" Dobby said

"Dobby can you take all of us" Lucius asked his old houseelf

Dobby nodded, he walked over to them, they all grabbed onto George, Dobby to grabbed onto George and appearated them to Hogwarts. They landed outside of the hospital wing, Remus made a stretcher and they then placed George on it and carried into the library.

Standing around one of the beds were Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Luna, Ron, Harry, Snape, Narcissia, Bellatrix and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to face them, he had a grave look on his face, he motioned for them, they walked over and placed George on the bed next to the surrounded one.

"Dumbledore, What's going on?" Sirius asked wondering who was on the bed,"Who's on the bed?

"Hermione has been found and she's the one in the bed" Dumbledore said gravely

Everyone stepped aside, laying there like George barely breathing was Hermione, Sirius walked over to the right side of the bed, sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his and gazed at his little girl.

What happened, is she alright?" Lucius asked.

"She was found in hogsmead and brought here, Pompey did some tests, though I don't think anyone will care for the results" Dumbledore said

"Just tell us" Remus said

"Well for one both her and George are in a coma, I'm not sure when they'll wake, that's up to them, Hermione has been raped and beaten for six months, she's very weak" Madam Pomfrey said from where she stood.

Sirius growled low in his throat, when he found them they'd be dead.

The teens all held onto one another, the adults conjured chairs and sat around the two beds.

They all watched as George and Hermione reached out and grasped hands though neither awoke.

**sorry it's so long find out what happens next**


	10. Chapter 10

**don't own Harry potter so enjoy this plot**

For two weeks now George and Hermione have laid in the hospital wing, both still in comas their hands are still clasped together, but neither has moved, they're both pale, Hermione has faded bruises all over her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Lavender came to visit every chance they got, Remus sat on the right side of George's bed while Fred sat at the foot of the bed gazing at his twin brother, occasionally his eyes would flicker to look at the sleeping form on the bed Hermione, it saddened him to see her like this. Sirius hadn't spoken much, mostly he just gazed at his daughter holding her one hand in both of his.

"Mione-girl, please wake up, I'm sorry I didn't know who you were" Sirius says tearfully in a whisper, "Please, Mione-girl I already lost your mother, I don't wanna lose too"

Remus looks over at his best friend and niece and smiles sadly.

"Dad?" Fred questions

Remus looks over at Fred, "Yea Freddy?"

"Will they wake up?" Fred asks tears im both his voice and eyes.

"I don't know"

The door to Madam Pomfrey's office opens, she steps out and walks over to her bed, first she stands over Hermione, waves her wand and mutters to herself and look of confusion and astonishment written on her face, she turns to where George lays, waves her wands and mutters to herself, she stands back and shakes her head.

"Well that's just odd" Madam Pomfrey said in wonder.

Remus, Fred and Sirius all look up at her.

"What's odd Madam Pomfrey?" Fred asks.

"Well I've checked over Hermione and she's all healed and from what you said about her and George being rare soul mates, well they both should have been awake a week ago" Madam Pomfrey states.

Remus, Sirius and Fred all look at each other, all wondering why neither has woken up.

(HERMIONE AND GEORGE-DREAM WORLD)

Hermione sits under an old willow tree, shaking and crying, she can feel someone holding her hand, yet no one is beside her, she can hear her father and her loved ones begging her to wake up but she's not strong enough to.

Hermione's head snaps up in fear as footsteps approach, she watches with fearful eyes as a young man approaches, he steps closer and kneels in front of her, it's George but why's he here?

"Hermione?" George says softly reaching for her, she shrinks back, his hand drops to his side.

"N-no d-don't t-t-touch me" Hermione says fearfully, "Your not here" tears are falling from her eyes and she's shaking from fear.

"Mi, I'm here" George reaches out again this time to take her hand, she snatches her hand away.

"NO YOUR NOT, YOUR NOT" Hermione shouts.

George holds his hand out, palm facing up waiting, Hermione slowly and fearfully reaches out and places herb left hand on top of his, she gasps and looks at him.

"It's you, you've been the one holding my hand all this time" Hermione says

"Yes, Mi I'm holding your hand and I'm never letting you go" George has tears in his eyes.

Hermione reaches up and wipes a falling tear away, "Why are crying?"

"Because for six months I've felt like part of my soul was missing, ever since I found out you were kidnapped, I've been a mess and I didn't know why until I woke up here in this place and felt your hand in mine, then I understood"

Hermione looks at him in confusion, "What did you understand?"

George looks at her with truthful eyes, "That I need you, that I'm in love with you and I always have been ever since my third year, on the train when you were eleven, I fell for you and I didn't understand why until now"

Hermione gazes at him, "Why would love me?, you could have anyone else"

George pulls her into his arms, "Because without you, I'm nothing at all, and I don't want anyone else because no one completes my heart and soul like you"

Hermione puts her arms around his neck and puts her head on his shoulder and weeps, "I love you too" she whispers.

George smiles, "We need to wake up Mi"

"I'm not strong enough to" she lets go of him and backs away.

George stands and holds out his hand, "Then we go together"

Hermione looks up at him, she stands and takes his hand, "Together"  
(END DREAM)

**hope you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter**


	11. chapter 11

**don't own Harry potter **

It was nighttime and classes had been over for an hour now, everyone sat gathered around the two beds, Fred sat on the foot of George's bed, Remus and Ginny sat in chairs beside his bed, Harry and Ron both sat on either side of Hermione, Sirius hadn't moved from his chair, Severus, Bellatrix, Narcissia and Lucius sat on one of the other beds while Draco, Luna and Lavender sat on the other, Molly and Arthur stood beside George's bed.

George groaned in his sleep and Fred moved to sit beside his brother, he peered at his face, everyone looked over at George.

George groaned again and blinked his eyelids finally he opened them, "Gah" he screamed when he saw his twins face, "Gred your face is not something I want to see peering over me"

Fred smiled and sat back at the foot of the bed, "Awe Forge you don't wanna see your face peering at you, would you rather it was Hermione"

George blushed bright red as everyone snickered, he then smirked at his brother, "Why yes in fact, I'd love it" George regretfully let go of Hermione's hand and cracked his wrist.

Sirius growled low in his throat, "Just because you are my daughters soul mate and my best friends cub so to speak does not mean I won't kill you if you try to bed my daughter"

George nodded with wide eyes, "Got it"

"Ugh" said Hermione in her sleep.

Everyone turned to look at her all waiting for her to wake up, slowly her eyes opened, she blinked and looked around, her eyes settled on Sirius's own gray eyes.

"Daddy, do you remember me?" Hermione asked in a weak voice.

Sirius nodded, "Yes Mione-girl I remember you, I'm so sorry I forgot you"

Hermione smiled, "I forgive you, it want your fault, it was none of our faults"

Hermione sat weakly and leaned against the headboard, she turned her head from side to side looking at Ron first than Harry both of who were watching her.

"Boys I'm okay really, I may get scared around other men but never the ones here now and I need my two boys now" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

Harry and Ron quickly pulled her into a hug.

"We were worried" Harry said

Ron nodded in agreement, "Yea we were, so don't do it again"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Where is George?"

"Over here Mi" George called from where he sat.

Hermione peered around Harry and smiled at George, " Can you all give George and I a moment please?"

"Alright" Sirius said standing up and kissing his daughter on the forehead, he have George a look and then left the room.

Everyone stood and walked out of the room, before he closed the door Harry gave George a warning look, Hermione beckoned George over to sit beside her, George walked over and sat beside her.

"Why did you ask them to leave?" George asked.

Hermione smiled and turned to face him, she grabbed his face lightly in her hands, "So I could do this" and she pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly.

George was surprised at first, then he pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss.

Unknown to them everyone else including the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey all watched them through the doors to the hospital wing, they all gazed in wonder as Fawkes flew through an opened window and flew around them singing softly, Neither one broke the kiss and Fawkes flew back out the window leaving two ribbons connecting Hermione and George.

(OUT SIDE OF HOSPITAL WING)

"What did Fawkes do?" Ginny asked looking over at Dumbledore

Dumbledore for the first time in two weeks had a twinkle in his eyes and a knowing smile on his face, "He married them"

Everyone turned to look at the headmaster.

"We know they're rare soul mates but a Phoenix marrying two people is even more rare" Narcissia said.

"Yes and Fawkes choose to marry them which means they are connected even more so" Bellatrix said.

"Not many know that how is it you and your sister do?" Dumbledore asked looking at Narcissia.

"Our mother used to tell us about them" Narcissia answered.

Everyone all peered back to look at the couple.

**r&r**


	12. Chapter 12

**not mine**

Hermione and George broke away from their kiss, they stared into each others eyes, neither hearing the hospital doors open or their family and friends walking in, they only had eyes for each other.

"Ahem" Ginny cleared get throat.

Both turned to look at her, standing there was Fred, Lucius, Severus, Lavender, Luna, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, Arthur, Molly, Bellatrix, Draco, Remus, the headmaster and Narcissia all smiling at them. Sirius, Harry and Ron were all giving George a warning look. George tried to hide behind Hermione.

"George what are you doing?" Hermione asked

"Hiding from your dad and Harry" George replied a slight shake to his voice.

Hermione just laughed,"It's not funny Mi, I don't know who scares me more your dad or Harry" Hearing what George said Ron laughed.

Everyone turned to look at him,"I'd be afraid of Harry more" Ron said walking over to Lavender and standing beside her, Lavender took his hand in hers and held it.

"Why would you be more afraid of me?" Harry asked confusion on his face, he had his arms wrapped around Luna's waist.

The boys and the grown men all looked at him with wide eyes, "Harry, have you seen yourself angry?" Sirius asked

Harry shook his head, "no why?"

"Cause your down right scary when your angry" Fred said.

"I know someone who's scarier than Harry when angry" Luna said mysteriously with a smile.

"who?" Everyone but the headmaster asked in unison.

"Hermione" Luna said simply.

Heads nodded.

"I believe congratulations are to be said, for the new bride and groom" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said

"Who got married?" Hermione and George asked in unison, both looked at each other and laughed.

"You both did" Severus answered.

George and Hermione looked at Snape in shock, "Professor Snape, what are you talking about George and I didn't get married"

Severus raised a brow, "Have either of you looked at your left hands?"

Hermione and George looked down at their left hands in shock, on George's was a simple silver gold wedding band with a Phoenix etched into it, on Hermione's was simple yet elegant band with three diamonds, etched in the ring was a Phoenix.

"When did this happen?" George asked

"During your kiss" Bellatrix answered smiling.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Fawkes married you" Dumbledore said

Both turned to look at him in confusion, "Why would Fawkes marry Hermione and I?"

"Because George, you and Hermione are rare soul mates" Draco said.

"We're what?" Hermione and George asked in unison.

"Do you all have time for a story?" Dumbledore asked, he turned and looked at Narcissia, "Would you mind telling the story I'm afraid I don't know a of it"

Narcissia nodded, "My mother use to tell this story to Bella, Andy and I when we were younger"

Heads nodded and everyone sat down on the surrounding beds to listen to the story.

"Not many know about rare soulmates, or about being married by a Phoenix as both have only happened once thousands and thousands of years ago" Narcissia spoke, "Its said that two soulmates will be bound from birth, they'd feel everything the other was feeling, every pain, every emotion, everything. Kalen and Sarafenia were both from two different Kingdoms, neither had ever met until one night when Kalen and Sarafenia both happened to met in a meadow, its said that their eyes meet and they knee right there that they had found the one, they shared a sweet kiss. Now its said that during the kiss a Phoenix flew around them connecting them to each other forever and that not even death could part them"

Hermione and George laced their fingers together.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, both stories are being edited so I may not update really fast**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own the plot and the characters that aren't recognized**

***  
George and Hermione had been released from the hospital wing a few months ago, it was nearing Christmas holiday and in three weeks they would all be together. Arthur and Lucius both went back work at the ministry, Fred and George had to go back to their shop, though George took some convincing from Draco, Ron and Harry to go and that they would protect Hermione, Molly, Narcissia and Bellatrix had all gone back to Grimmwauld place along with Remus and Sirius, Sirius had also wanted to stay he knew his daughter was skittish around other men except for the ones she called family, Severus had promised to keep a watch over her. Sirius and George had grudgingly gone but both worried, Sirius because Hermione was his little girl and George because she was his wife, his everything, both were worried that she would have another episode like the one she had three days after her and George had woken up, three aurors had come to ask her questions.

***  
(Flashback)

_George sat on one of the hospital beds, his back against the wall, Hermione leaned against him her back to his chest a book open in her lap. Fred sat in a chair beside the bed his feet resting on the bed, Harry, Ron, Luna and Lavender sat on the bed beside the one Hermione and George sat on all were sitting cross-legged. Draco and Ginny sat on one of the other beds side by side leaning up against the wall with their legs stretched out._

Narcissia, Bellatrix and Molly stood a bit away from the teens whispering softly to one another. "She seems fine around the boys and around the men" Molly said.

Narcissia nodded, "Yes she is fine around teen boys as she wasn't afraid of Neville, Seamus and Dean when they came to visit"

"Neville was angry with me" Bellatrix said sadness in her voice, "Though I don't blame him"

"Dear, he was wary of you in the beginning of summer, he has warmed up to you" Molly said smiling gently, "I wonder how she'll be around men she does not know?"

Narcissia and Bellatrix nodded in agreement, the three women over to sit beside the teens, the hospital doors opened to admit three people everyone turned their heads to look, a short stocky old man with one eye that moved all around while the other stared at everyone in the room, he had a pegged leg and walk with a limp. The next was a tall dark-skinned man with a muscular build and serious yet humorous eyes, he had tattoos on his arms. The last was a petite woman with bubblegum pink pixie cut hair and dark purple eyes, she was smiling. The three walked over to where the teens all stood.

Sirius walked over to greet the three," Mad-eye, Kingsley what brings you two here and I see you've brought my baby cousin Nymphadora"

The bubblegum haired woman scowled at Sirius, "Don't call me that, my name is Tonks not Nymphadora.

Lucius, Severus, Molly, Arthur and Remus walked over and introductions were made between Tonks and Remus, they all introduced their children though most had already met, Narcissia and Bellatrix stood and walked over to stand beside their cousin, "Hello sweet Dora" Narcissia greeted smiling gently at her niece, Bellatrix smiled warmly at Tonks.

"Auntie Cissy, Auntie Bella" Tonks greeted smiling widely and hugging her aunts.

"They get hugs and I get glared at and I'm her favorite cousin" Sirius said pouting.

Laughter sounded from where the teens all sat, the adults all turned to see Draco in a fit of laughter and the other teens all rolling their eyes at him.

"Is something funny?" Sirius asked his cousin.

Draco nodded, "Yea you think you're her favorite cousin when I'm her favorite everyone knows that I'm her favorite"

Both started arguing about who was the favorite

A small feminine giggle sounded and they all looked over to Luna, "Actually dear brother and dear cousin, I was and still am the favorite cousin"

Both Draco and Sirius had looks of shock on their faces.

"She is right you know Luna was always my favorite, oh I am glad you're back home" Tonks said smiling.

"If the family reunion is over, we are here on business" Moody said in his gruff voice.

"Oh right, we're here to speak to Hermione" Tonks said, "Well I have to go see the headmaster" with that said she quickly took off outside the hospital doors.

"May we?" Kingsley asked in his deep voice, "The adults will have to leave"

The adults all left the room, Sirius being dragged out by Remus and Severus. Moody and Kingsley walked over to Hermione. Seeing men she didn't know Hermione shrunk back into George. The girls quickly gathered around her protectively, the other boys quickly stood in a protective line in front of them.

"It's all right, we aren't going to hurt her just want to ask her some questions" Kingsley said.

"Out of the way" Moody growled.

"Boys let them through" Hermione said.

The boys all stepped aside.

"I am only going to say this once, so listen and listen well, I do not wish to talk about or relive what happened to me, I will give you my memories of what happened but don't ask me to tell" Hermione looked back at George silently telling him with her eyes to take the memories.

George nodded, pulled out his wand and pulled out the memories, Kingsley quickly pulled out a vile from his pocket and handed it to George, George placed the memories inside and handed it to Kingsley.

"This will do" Moody said and both men walked out of the hospital wing.  
(End flashback)

(SOME MONTHS LATER)  
As the months flew by Hermione healed, the teens became closer to one another than ever before, the men who had taken Hermione had been found and sentenced to life long imprisonment. George and Hermione had a real wedding with all their friends and family in attendance, it was a beautiful wedding. Harry and Luna had become engaged, Lavender and Ron had announced that they had been dating for a while, Ginny and Draco to no ones surprise had become a couple, Fred had met a sweet muggleborn girl who was visiting from Italy, the two had fallen in love and she had decided to stay. All was well.

THE END

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is the end of this story as I can't think of anything else, I hope this is satisfactory to my readers and hope you have enjoyed this story **


End file.
